


Temporary Home Until Now

by blackvelvetrose



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Anger, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Father Figures, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetrose/pseuds/blackvelvetrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valinteen Langston (née Davis) temps for Firehouse 51. It's been awhile since she was home. But it's been a rough couple of years. She separated from her husband and two years later she's filed for divorce.</p><p>Kelly Severide is shocked to see his childhood best friend is back in town. But he's confused as to why she waited two years to tell him she was home. </p><p>Valinteen meets Antonio through his sister, Gabriela, at Molly’s. It's an instant connection. However, Valinteen isn't quite ready to jump into another relationship with anyone. First she has to get through her divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dabble into the Chicago tv series. It's main focus is on Antonio Dawson/OFC, Kelly Severide/OFC, and Antonio Dawson/OFC/Kelly Severide. But will have the other characters around.

Valinteen Langston walked in through one of the doors leading into Firehouse 51. She looked at the trucks as she walked in further. She overheard a conversation among some guys at a table. “So if Chili is in rehab, who's filling in for her?” Another guy replied, “I honestly don't know. 

I just hope it isn't a newbie fresh from the Academy.” Valinteen rolled her eyes. “Oh I'm anything but a newbie fresh from the Academy,” she said. All the guys looked in her direction. The one who mentioned a newbie stared at her, with his mouth open a bit. 

“Close your mouth, Kel, you'll catch flies that way,” she said with a smirk. He quickly closed it. He raised an eyebrow at her as he studied her. “Val?” he asked. She slightly nodded as he jumped up and ran to her. 

She barely dropped her duffel bag before he scooped her up into a hug. “When did you get into town?” he asked. She chuckled as she answered. “I've been home for two years,” she said. He put her down then stepped back to look at her. 

“You mean to tell me that all this time you've been home, you didn't think once to come see me?” he asked. She shrugged. “I had like three days to get settled in into my home before I hit the ground running and started working. But I've been temping for other fire departments in other states, so that's why you haven't seen me. Just like I am now.”

He only shook his head. “You and I have a lot of catching up to do, Val. Let's go find your new partner and get you a locker.” As they walked away to find Brett, some of the Squad 3 guys were curious to know how their lieutenant knew the new girl. They speculated on different scenarios. 

Meanwhile, Severide and Langston found who they were looking for. “Brett, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Valinteen Davis. Val, meet Sylvie Brett, your new Paramedic partner.” The two shook hands. 

“Actually it's Langston. I have yet to go back to my maiden name. But it's very nice to meet you,” Valinteen said with a smile. Kelly looked at her, again with an open mouth. “Langston? When did you get married?” 

Before she had a chance to respond, the alarm went off. “Four car accident accident on West Eighteenth street. Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61.” Luckily, Valinteen was already in uniform. “Ready for your first call with 51?” Brett asked.

Valinteen just smiled. Everyone hurried to their vehicles. Soon they were on the road. Brett drove the ambo. Val already felt the adrenaline rush kick in. 

Always did on the first call of a new firehouse. But she always managed to keep her cool and her head focused. As they approached the scene, she was already taking in the scene. “I'm going to go out on a limb here and say we might need a second ambo,” she told Brett. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at her. 

Val didn't say anything, just got out once Brett stopped. She raced to the back and opened up the door. Brett joined her. One grabbed a back board as both grabbed a medical bag. They both rushed to where the cars were. 

“Brett, there's a little girl who may have whiplash. She says her neck hurts,” Casey said. Brett pulled out a c-collar. Severide called Valinteen over. “Davis! I need a hand over here!” 

Valinteen looked over at Brett. The blonde woman nodded her head. She took off in a sprint to the other car. Severide and another Squad member worked on keeping a middle-aged man still. “He's got his leg stuck but he's having a seizure,” Severide explained. 

Val got work. Some other firefighters pulled out some more people. Brett ended up calling for another ambo. Val continued working on her injured victim. She gave him ten milligrams of diazepam. 

Severide held his head as she crossed his arms over his chest. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long for the second ambo. She relayed to the other paramedics what went down. A few seconds later she joined her new partner in their own ambulance. Brett rode in the back while Val drove to Chicago Med. 

Once there, Brett did the talking. Doctor Will Halstead directed them to an exam room. The three of them plus two more all moved the injured from the gurney to the hospital bed. Brett and Langston backed away. Maggie had paperwork for them to fill. 

Brett took it. Langston looked to Maggie. “Hi Maggie,” she said with a smile. “Hi Valinteen, how are you?” Val slightly shrugged. 

“Good as I'll ever be. Temping for Firehouse 51 for a while.” The older woman frowned at her. “I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine, promise.” Brett paused a moment to look up at her. Val didn't say anything. 

Maggie shook her head then left. Brett finished the paperwork. They were about to leave when someone called out to Val. “Valinteen? Is that you?” She turned to see who it was. 

She smiled at who it was. “Hi Connor,” she said. He smiled back. She shuffled over to give him a hug. “When did you get into town?” he asked.

She chuckled as she said, “I've been home for a while. We'll talk later.” She pulled away. “Get my number from Maggie,” she said. Her smiled shrunk some. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

Brett and Langston drove in silence back to the firehouse. Once inside the station, Langston quickly unbuckled her seat belt. She bolted from the truck. Brett hurried out. “Valinteen!?” But her partner was already gone. 

She slipped into Chief Boden’s office. She sat in one of the chairs. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Chief hadn't been paying attention as he walked in. He had been talking to Casey before he noticed her in the chair. 

“Casey, I'll talk to you in a few minutes,” Boden said. The Truck lieutenant looked at the person in the office then nodded his head. He left them alone. “Valinteen,” he said. She was quiet and didn't move. 

He walked over to her then popped a squat. “Talk to me, Valinteen,” he said softly. He heard her sniffling before she raised her head. “They won't stop asking how I am. I'm fine until they start asking me. That's when I lose it.”

He sighed. He knew this divorce was hurting her. Even though she was the one who filed for it. Her and her husband separated two years ago. She moved back home to Chicago. 

Six months ago she filed for divorce. Her husband stalled at signing the papers. It took Boden and Voight cornering the bastard at a bar to get him to sign the papers. Though the two men were at odds, they both cared about the young woman. Boden was her uncle, Voight was her friend.

Voight had been there when her mother died while her father was overseas serving the country. She was ten years old. He was also there when she was told that her father was missing in action. She was sixteen. So the two of them were her rock. 

Boden pulled her up from the chair and into a hug. “It's going to get better. I promise. It just takes time to heal.” She heaved a staggering sigh as whispered a thank you. She pulled away and used her hands to dry her tears. “I don't know how you managed to get me to temp here.

With us being blood related,” she said softly. “Don't you worry about that. You're doing a great job. You always do.” She gave him a small smile. “Are you going to be alright?” 

She nodded. “Good. Can you send Casey my way when you head back?” “Yes sir,” she said. He smiled as he watched her leave. She headed to the common room where the kitchen was. 

She saw Casey talking to Gabby. She went over to them. Gabby saw her. She gave her a small smile. “Hi Valinteen,” she said sweetly. “Hi,” she replied. 

“Sorry to interrupt but Chief Boden wants to see Casey,” she told them. Casey nodded his thanks then excused himself from his conversation with Gabby. Valinteen was about to leave when Gabby reached for her hand. “Brett was wondering where you went to. She hopes that she didn't do anything wrong.” 

Val looked over at the blonde haired woman. “I better go talk to her.” She moved over towards her. “Hi Sylvie,” she said. The blonde woman looked up at her. “Hi Valinteen.” 

“Can we talk...in private?” she asked her. Brett nodded as she followed her partner to the ambo. Val satdown on the bumper. Brett sat down too. Valinteen took a deep breath before telling her story.

“I'm sorry for running out on you when we got back here. It's just when Maggie and Connor both asked me how I was doing on top of Kelly, I kind of got overwhelmed.” Brett was now facing her while listening intently. Her last partner avoided asking for help with a problem that she ended up in rehab. So now that Valinteen was talking, she was making sure to listen.

“Two and a half years ago, I found out that my husband was cheating on me. I was hoping that he would tell me himself. Instead, I had to confront him. Six months later, I packed up my stuff and moved back here to Chicago. He followed me here. 

Fast forward to six months ago, I filed for divorce. He wouldn't sign the papers right away. But he eventually did. So I'm waiting for it to be finalized. I just wished everyone would stop asking me how I am. 

I'm fine until they start asking.” Sylvie felt relieved that she hadn't done anything wrong. “I haven't told a lot people about it. Especially Kelly. He didn't even know that I was married. But I just wanted you to know that you did nothing wrong. 

I just needed to gather myself and get squared away.” Sylvie smiled as she gave her a hug. “That's a lot to go through. But you have me and the rest of 51.” Valinteen smiled. “Thanks, Sylvie.” 

By the end of the shift, Valinteen was ready to go home. Brett was going to invite her to Molly’s but she was already long gone. Brett looked around before leaving. Valinteen drove home on autopilot. She got there in record time. 

She got in and locked the door. She kicked off her shoes before heading for the couch. Boden had called Voight. They had talked about Valinteen. Voight said he'd head over there after shift. 

He called Erin into his office. “What's up? she asked curiously. Hank motioned for her to close the door. She obliged. Jay raised an eyebrow at her. 

She gave a meek smile as she closed it. She turned around to face Voight. “It's Valinteen. She's finally back home. And she had a rough day with everyone asking how she is after filing for divorce. I'm headed over there with dinner if you're interested in going.”

Her face fell at hearing her childhood best friend hurting. “Of course, I'm interested. I've missed her like crazy,” she said. She would text Jay to reset their date night. Voight looked at her thoughtfully. 

He knew that she needed Valinteen just as Valinteen needed Erin. The two of them left. They picked up Chinese food and a six pack. On the way there Erin text Jay. He replied saying that he was cool with resetting the date and to say hi to Valinteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Valinteen had yet to move from her couch and make dinner. Instead she was looking through an old photo album. Her paternal grandmother had put several of photo albums together but made them like yearbooks. Val was looking through the yearbook before her father was declared MIA. She was nursing a bottle of beer.

Halfway through, there was a knock on her door. She looked up from the book. ‘Who could that be at this time of the night?’ she asked herself. Another knock sounded. She put the book down then got up. She moved quickly but quietly. 

She peeked out the peephole. She relaxed when she saw who it was. She unlocked the door then opened it. “Hank? Erin? What are you doing here?” she asked moving aside.

“Well I've got dinner,” Hank said. “And I've got beer. Oh and Jay says hi,” Erin said. Valinteen just stared at them as she closed the door then locked it. Erin looked at the open yearbook on the coffee table. Valinteen joined her. 

“That's the year before he went MIA. He was teaching me how to drive. Three on a tree just like queen.” Erin smiled at that. Valinteen scooped up the book and put it back on the shelf.   
She returned to the couch and sat down. Erin sat beside her. Hank came back from the kitchen. He grabbed forks and the bottle opener. “Chow Mein and Kung Pao for Valinteen. 

Fried rice and walnut shrimp for Erin. And Fried rice and Teriyaki chicken for me.” Valinteen smiled as she reached for the container of Kung Pao. Hank handed her a pair of chopsticks. She thanked him then pulled them apart. 

She pulled her legs onto her couch and crossed them. She dug into the container. She hummed after she took the first bite. Erin laughed. “Been awhile since you've had Chinese food?” 

Val hurried to finish what she had in her mouth. “Actually, I don't eat out much lately. I'm always cooking my food. So this is a luxury.” Hank smirked. “With your line of work, that's a good idea.” She nodded. 

Erin stole a piece of chicken from her container. “So what adventures have you had temping with other firehouses?” Erin asked. Valinteen thought a moment. “Well when I was in Denver, Colorado, the Christmas before I moved home, I delivered a set of twins and a set of triplets. All babies were healthy. 

Then two weeks after I moved home, I delivered a baby on the subway. That's about it,” she said softly. Hank watched her body language. He knew she was tired. She didn't need to work. 

She wanted to. She wanted to stay busy with work to keep her mind off the divorce and her dad being MIA. She worked herself to exhaustion. It became a custom for Voight and Boden to warn the other Firehouse members and Chiefs to keep an eye on her. To watch for signs of exhaustion. 

So far it worked. But now seeing it again, he knew she needed a vacation. “What are you doing for your birthday?” Voight asked. Valinteen looked over at him. “Absolutely nothing. Not a damn thing,” she said with no emotion. 

Erin frowned. “How about you and I have a girls’ night? I miss hanging out with you,” she said in a hopeful tone. Valinteen looked over at her. She studied her as she thought over her answer.

“That actually sounds like a fun. We can do that,” she said with a smile. Voight smiled too. After that, Erin got her caught up with her life and the lives of her friends. A few hours passed before Voight noticed that she was getting tired. “I think we better call it a night. 

Valinteen looks like she's about to fall asleep on us,” he said. She gave a meek smile. They all got up and headed for the front door. Val hugged them both goodbye and goodnight. “Sleep well kiddo,” he says. 

“Thanks for dinner and the company. I really needed it,” she said softly. He kissed her forehead. “Anytime,” he said. She watched as they got in their cars and left. She closed the door then locked it. 

She cleaned up then got ready for bed. She set her alarm on her phone. She changed into pajamas then crawled into bed. It took her awhile to fall asleep but she did. It was dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, Val woke up to her alarm. She turned it off and got up. She shuffled to the bathroom. When she emerged, she was fresh from the shower. She walked back into her room and proceeded to get ready for work. 

In the kitchen, she grabbed one of her pre-made breakfast sandwiches. She popped it in the microwave. While that warmed up, she made a cup of coffee. She doctored it to her liking. The microwave dinged alerting her that her food was ready.

As she ate, she checked her email for any news about her father. Still nothing. She let out a sigh. She cleaned up then went to the living room. Slipping into her shoes, she placed her cell phone charger into her messenger bag along with her iPad. 

Soon she was out the door. She got into her car and let it warm up. As she waited, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Kelly. 

She shook her head as she answered. “Morning Kell,” she said. He smiled on his end. “Morning, sleep well?” She knew he meant well. 

“Somewhat. Sorry about yesterday,” she said softly. He heard the sincerity in her voice. “I know. Actually I should be the one apologizing. I just...I've really missed you. And it's just a habit to ask how you are. 

I never knew that you had gotten married. Or that you're going through a divorce.” She cringed at that word. “But remember, I'm here if you need to talk.” She sighed softly. 

“Thanks Kelly. I'll remember that. I'll see you soon,” she said. “Drive safe,” he said with care. She mumbled a thanks then hung up. She flipped on the radio for some background noise. She drove on autopilot.

Once inside the station, Langston headed for the locker room. She put away her messenger bag. As she shut the door, Herrmann walked up to her. “Morning sunshine,” he said with a smile. He was the only one who knew that she was Boden’s niece. 

She offered a small smile. He opened his arms up and she walked right into a hug. He hugged her for a long time. That was her favorite kind of hug. When they pull apart, she's fighting back tears. 

“Hey, it's okay to cry. Sometimes it's the best way to feel free,” he said. So she did. He hugged her again. After a moment, she started to feel better. She stepped back and starts wiping away the remaining tears. 

At that moment, Kelly walked in looking for her. Herrmann looked over at him. He turned around and kissed Valinteen on the cheek. “Hang in there.” He left them alone. 

She looked up at her friend. He looked tired. Like he had trouble sleeping last night. Without hesitation, she opened her arms out. He smiled as he walked into her arms. 

She hugged him tight. They stood in silence. But good silence. He kissed her forehead. “Can we have dinner tonight? I want to catch up with you,” he said. 

She looked up at him. “I'd like that,” she said softly. He smiled. She returned it. They pulled away then went to join the others. 

Sylvie spotted her first. She came over to say hi. Val said hi back. And gave her a hug. They stepped away.

They shared a smile. Gabby motioned her to join her. So she did. Across from her, was the candidate. “Jimmy, right?” she asked. He nodded. 

She smiled. Gabby moved to grab her a plate. But she stopped her. “Thanks but I already ate. But I'll take a cup of coffee,” she said sweetly. Jimmy jumped right on it. 

Aftera few minutes, she had a mug. She went to sit down after she thanked him. Conversations went on around her. She fell into a trance as she drank her coffee. Gabby brought her back to reality. 

“Hey, Val? I was wondering if you would like to join us for a drink after work? We all hang out at Molly’s.” Valinteen looked around the common room before looking back at Gabby. “I was actually grabbing dinner with Severide tonight.” 

Gabby nodded her head slowly. “Maybe tomorrow night,” Val added. “I understand. Kelly hasn't been his usual self since you started yesterday. I think he's trying to wrap his head around the idea of you being here,” she said looking at Severide. 

Val looked in his direction too. At that moment, Kelly looked up. He smiled at both of them. Val gave him a small salute. She looked back to Gabby. 

“I feel like I've shaken things up. And not in a good way. Is he seeing anyone?” she asked. Gabby looked back at her. “Well he was engaged to someone. She cheated on him with an ex.

Then he just took home whatever woman he could. There was a weekend when all of Squad 3 went to Vegas. He met a woman there and they ended up married. That didn't last long. I know they're separated. 

I don't know if they're officially divorced.” Valinteen sighed softly. Gabby watched her facial expression. “What's going on in that head of yours?” she asked. Valinteen caught her gaze.   
“Just remembering a pact Kelly and I made as kids. Thing is we're completely different now than we were back then,” she said. At that moment, she turned to leave. Gabby watched as she walked over to the candidate. Whatever she said, made Jimmy really excited. 

Gabby smiled. Matt joined her. “Seems like Valinteen is doing better today,” he said. Gabby looked over at him. “She's trying. She's going through a divorce that she never thought would happen,” she said. 

He looked over in her direction. She and Jimmy looked like they were having a fun talking about whatever. Soon the PA went off. “Two gunshot victims. Ambulance 61…” Valinteen and Sylvie took off towards the ambo. 

The rest of the team watched as they left. Brett drove. “Morning partner,” she said coolly to Val. Val glanced over at her. “Morning partner,” she said. 

Then she busted out giggling. Brett gave her a side glance. “What's so funny?” Val slightly shrugged. “Just feeling better than yesterday,” she said. 

Brett shook her head. As they pulled up to the scene, Valinteen thought she smelled smoke. “Hey Brett, do you smell that?” she asked. Sylvie sniffed. “Yeah, smells like smoke.” “I thought so,” said Valinteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Valinteen grabbed her radio. “Dispatch, this is Ambulance 61. We're going to need Truck 81 and Squad 3 as well. “10-4 Ambulance 61. Sending Truck 81 and Squad 3.” 

Valinteen looked over at Sylvie. “Let's look for our two gunshot victims. If they're outside, we can work on them. Otherwise, we have to wait.” Sylvie nodded. The two of them walked together.   
They found one in the back. But there was a blood trail leading inside. “Shit,” Valinteen whispered. Sylvie looked over in the direction she was looking at. She saw it too.

“What now?” she asked. Valinteen pointed to the one on the ground. “We need to work on him,” she said. They did. By the time they got him loaded in the ambulance, Truck 81 and Squad 3 showed up.

Valinteen spoke first. “We found the first gunshot victim around back. I found the blood trail leading into the building. It's just a hunch but I think the other guy must have started a fire. There was just a call for the ambo. 

But when we got here, we both smelled smoke,” she said. Chief Boden nodded. “Casey, take someone with you and check the building. Severide go ‘round back and get ready to vent if need be. Everyone else, hold back until further notice,” he boomed. 

Casey took Herrmann and the two of them went inside. Sylvie called for another ambulance. Valinteen got the first gunshot victim stabilized. Boden watched for any movement in the house. Brett waited anxiously for the call of whether or not the other victim was alive.

Inside the house, Casey and Herrmann walked around the house. “Chicago Fire Department! Call out!” each one said scouring the rooms. Finally one of them found the other gunshot victim. “Hey Herrmann! I found him!” Casey said.   
Herrmann walked over to him and helped him carry out the man. By the time the got out, the other ambulance was there. Sylvie and Valinteen already left. Casey checked for a pulse. He had nothing. 

The other paramedics loaded him up on the gurney and into the ambulance. “We didn't see any flames when we went in,” Casey said. Boden looked at the house. “Still need to figure…” At that moment, there was a loud boom.

Everyone ducked down. Everyone looked up to see the house on fire. Casey started barking orders. “Severide, what is your status?” Boden said into the radio. No answer. 

“Severide!?” he bellowed. A few seconds passed before there was a response. “I'm...good Chief,” he said. Boden turned to Cruz. “Cruz, you and Capp go help Severide,” he said. 

Cruz nodded and the two of them hurried to help out their lieutenant. He was sitting on the ground with his head hanging down. Cruz and Capp got on each side of him and helped him up. “Alright Lieutenant, let's get you taken cared of,” Cruz said.

Severide shook his head. “I'm fine, guys. Really.” But they ignored him. The three of them slowly walked back around the front. The second ambo was still there.

“If you don't mind riding with a deceased, we'll get you Chicago Med,” one of them said. Severide was going to protest but Boden thought otherwise. “Don't even try it. Get in that ambulance and head to the hospital.” 

Severide sighed as he was helped into the back of the ambo. One of the Paramedics began looking him over. The rest of 51 headed back to the firehouse. Langston and Brett were finishing up with paperwork as Halstead announced the incoming patient. Val looked over at him. 

“Who is it?” she asked curiously. He gave her a grim look. “Will, you're scaring me. Tell me,” she said. Maggie joined them. Brett had finished with the paperwork. 

“It's Severide,” he finally said. Valinteen’s face lost all color. Maggie placed a hand on her arm. “Val? Valinteen, come with me,” she said softly. But she wouldn't budge. 

Brett tried nudging her. Still nothing. A few minutes later, Will took a wheelchair out to the ambulance. When he returned, Severide was holding his head. Valinteen watched as Will wheeled him by.

Connor appeared. He saw Valinteen looking pale. He looked over her shoulder and saw Severide. He looked back at her. “Valinteen, he's going to be fine. I promise,” he said with a soft smile. 

Finally she made movement. She nodded her head. She looked over at Maggie “I need to sit down,” she said. Maggied smiled as she led her to a chair. Brett followed them. 

At that time, Chief Boden called Valinteen’s cell phone. She pulled it out but handed it to Maggie. “Hi Wallace, this is Maggie,” she said. She listened to him ask how Valinteen was doing. Maggie looked at her as she spoke. 

“She's...I just got her to sit down after Dr. Halstead wheeled him. Dr. Rhodes is looking him over as we speak. I think it's going to be a while before she gets back to her old self,” she admitted. Wallace spoke some more before ending the call. 

Maggie got called away but she promised to swing back by to check on her. She gave her phone back to her before she left. Brett reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Dr. Rhodes is right.

He looked more alert than possible so I don't think it's serious,” she said. Valinteen just stared at the room that housed her best friend. Some time had passed before Connor came over to them.

“He's doing just fine. He's going to have a hell of a headache but he's fine. Slight concussion but that should blow over in a few days.” She looked up at him. “He's asking for you though,” he said with a small smile. 

He offered her a hand. She took it and followed behind him. He let go of her hand when they got to the door. Kelly sat up on the bed. She hesitated before going in.

Connor watched for a minute then left to give them some privacy. She walked up to him. “Kel,” she said in a bare whisper. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He studied her for a minute. 

“Valinteen,” he choked out. She heaved a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Kelly returned the hug. “I'm ok, I swear,” he whispered. She just kept quiet as she silently cried into his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a while. Finally she let go of him. He reached up to wipe away the tears. “The thought of losing you...I...can't…” She couldn't find the words to tell him that it would kill her if anything happened to him. 

Kelly push back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It's going to take a lot more than a house explosion giving me a slight concussion to bring me down. I'm not going anywhere,” he said. At that time, Boden knocked on the door. Both of them turned to look at him.

“Dr. Rhodes says that you have a slight concussion. You're going to have to sit this one out,” he said. Severide didn't like the idea of that. Valinteen turned her attention back to him. “Don't argue. You won't win,” she said. 

Kelly looked at her. Finally he nodded his head. She turned to look at her uncle. “I'll keep an eye on him while he's on leave,” she said. Wallace nodded. 

She turned back to Kelly. She eyed him warily. He gave her sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes. Brett joined them.

“Hey,” she said. He smiled at her. “Hey Brett,” he replied. She smiled. Dr. Rhodes came back to say that he was free to go but he had to go straight home. 

“I'll take him to my house. Donna can check on him from time to time,” he said. Valinteen piped up next. “I'll swing by and get him after shift. I'll take him home and I'll keep an eye on him.” 

Kelly looked at her. “That's fine with me,” he said. “Then it's settled,” she said. Dr. Rhodes went to go get the paperwork so Severide could get discharged. Brett looked at Langston. 

“Val,” she said softly. She looked over at her friend. “Why don't we head back to the firehouse. Only a few more hours before the shift is over,” she said. Kelly nudged her. “Go on Val-Val. I'm fine, I swear,” he said. 

They finally left and headed back to the firehouse. Kelly looked at Chief Boden. “I feel like I'm experiencing déjà vu,” he said with a smile. Wallace chuckled. “It's how she is. It's like she knew that you two were meant to be friends no matter what happens. 

Even though it's been fourteen years since you've seen each other, she's still that same eight year old little girl you met twenty-four years ago. Just now both of you are older,” Boden said. Kelly looked at him then turned his attention to the nurse's station outside his door. April Sexton was there and she happened to look up. They made eye contact very briefly. 

Kelly looked away first. He had Valinteen home. Even though he would never admit it out loud that he still loved Valinteen. A childhood love that stayed with him even until now. It didn't take long for Connor to return with the discharge papers. 

By the end of the shift, Valinteen was ready to go get Kelly. They were supposed to have dinner tonight and catch up. Now she was going to be taking care of him. Everyone had pretty much told her to relay to him all of their get well wishes. She agreed to it all. 

She hurried to her truck and slid in. She turned it on and gave it a few minutes to warm up. Then she was on her way to Wallace’s house. She picked up dinner from an Italian restaurant. Spaghetti with meatballs, chicken Alfredo, and bread sticks.

When she pulled up to the house, she hesitated before getting out. Wallace pulled up behind her. She got out of her truck. The two of them walked towards the house. Wallace unlocked the door then let her go in. 

Kelly sat in the living room holding Terrence. Donna was in thekitchen cooking. Valinteen took in the sight of Kelly holding a baby. Now if he could find a woman he loved and who loved him back, he could settle down with a family. He was nearing forty anyways. 

Kelly felt someone staring at him. So he looked up. Valinteen smiled when they made eye contact. She went to sit down beside him. Wallace went into the kitchen. 

Severide offered to hand over Terrence. Val carefully took him into her arms. She cooed at him as she swayed him back and forth. The little one looked up in awe at her. A strange person yet he knew she was a safe haven. 

Donna walked in a little later and was surprised to see that her son had fallen asleep. She smiled as she took him. She carried him upstairs to his nursery. Severide looked at Val as she watched Donna leave. He reached for her hand. 

She turned to look at their hands. Then she looked up at him. “I'm glad you're home, Valinteen. I have truly missed you,” he said. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I'm glad you're doing okay. 

I don't know what I would have done if it had been worse. I don't even want to think about it,” she said honestly. Donna returned to the living room. “You are welcome to stay for dinner if you like,” she said. Val looked over at her. 

“Thank you Aunt Donna. But I picked up something on the way over here. But definitely next time we'll stay.” Donna nodded. She gave each of them a hug.

Wallace walked them out to her truck. She hugged him tight and thanked him for looking after Kelly after all these years. “I wouldn't have it any other way,” he said. She smiled as she climbed into the cab. Wallace walked towards the house and watched them leave.

She made her way to the house Kel and Matt shared. Matt had given her the address a couple of hours before the shift ended. He said he would be out with Gabby for a while so they had the house to themselves. Once there, she reached for the food then got out. She walked around the front to get to Kelly’s side.

He was already out of the truck. She locked it with the key fob then walked beside him to the house. He fished around his pocket forthe key. He followed it then unlocked the door. He went in then she did. 

She carried the food to the kitchen. He followed her. She had just set the bags done when he spun her around and kissed her. This wasn't an ordinary kiss. This was an earth shattering kiss that left her breathless.


End file.
